


Tearstained

by PlasticMachine



Series: Whumptober2019 [14]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed Timelines, M/M, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticMachine/pseuds/PlasticMachine
Summary: Dave dies and John automatically knows that he's in a doomed timeline.





	Tearstained

John was sobbing over Dave's body. 

Tears soaking into Dave's white record shirt just like his blood. 

Dave never reached the point of gaining immortality. His corpse would not receive. 

John's blue long hoodie was trailing to the ground, a reminder of his new immortal life. 

John pressed kisses to Dave's lips, hoping that could awaken his dream-self somewhere in a distant moon.

John could make the travel over to Derse himself, see if Dave is alright, or ask Rose or Jade seems like she can see everything in their session. He could ask any of the trolls. He had countless people to consult. 

Dave could be revived. He could be saved. He could be helped.

Things aren't over.

Out of the blue, John gets a notification. He scrambled to check his dad's PDA. 

John looks at his messages. Jade warning John that Prospit just blew up, she seemed concerned about if he's still alive.

John answered that he was still breathing, but it looked like Dave might have just woken up on Derse, seeing that he died and ha... ew... John had to kiss his best friend's corpse. John played it off like he was keeping hiss cool, that he wasn't pulling his hair out over losing Dave. Jade took her time messaging back John, making John even more anxious as he literally started pulling at a clump of his hair. 

john

derse just blew up

John's eyes scanned the message over and over again. Not looking at the one's that followed for several long moments.

John glanced down at the new messages, none of them offered solutions only Jade's condolences.

John tossed his PDA. He looked down at Dave's corpse, the only remnant of Dave's existence at all.

Planets were going one by one. Jack was killing them all of like lambs set up for slaughter.

John couldn't care. He just waited for death, this was a game over... wasn't it?

A failed timeline... like he was warned about. He never understood and he never cared.

John just glanced down at Dave's blood soaked, tear stained body... hoping in his heart that in someother time line... that Dave would find peace. Find the happyness that he was always struggling for.

John placed a single kiss on Dave's lips.

Pretending that it was just to make sure that if Dave could be spared by awakening in his dreamself...

John laid down besides Dave's body, already knowing that their story was at a close. 

John curled up, resting right next to Dave. 

Slowly breathing in a deep breath and exhaling another. 

Waiting... waiting for the game to end.


End file.
